


Brain rambles .1.

by BandsforBreakfast



Series: Brain rambles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rambling, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>punctuationless rambling<br/>josh and tyler know each other well and how to deal with emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain rambles .1.

**Author's Note:**

> not spell-checked not grammar-checked just raw and pure~
> 
> starts off with [this picture](http://33.media.tumblr.com/avatar_768fcdf3bea8_128.png)

josh loves tyler a lot and tyler thinks he loves josh even more cuz even when he just thinks about him his cheeks go all warm and he goes tingly and his thoughts r fuzzy cuz he loves josh a lot andwill probably never stop thinking about josh

when josh does thag thing when he hugs him in front of people tyler may seem like it fake annoys him or he makes fun of it but honestly those nights after when hes in bed he thinks back and relives the moment and knows those r the best hugs and the bests moments and he closes his eyes and feels joshs arms around him tight so tight and it doesnt even hurt bc its josh and josh could never hurt him ever

 but man josh loves tyler so much and they know each other so well ans when theyre not touring but in a house and they fell asleep together sometimes josh wakes up in the night and tyler is not in the bed and by the shape of tve blanket he knowswhat to do like if tyler carefully put the blanket back josh will wsit patiently and try to stay awaje until tyler returns so he can make sure hes ok

 but if the duvet has been thrown off josh will go to the basement where tyler is screamimg and Josh will go up to tyler in silence and put his arms around him tiredly and just embrace him as tyler cries al his sorrow out into joshs shoulder all of it and josh just holds him and he would hold him for hours or days or weeks for as long as tyler needed him he would always be there

and tyler will eventually pull away with a tear-stained face and hurting throat from screaming and josh with a wet shoulder will look him in the eye and take his hand and guide him upstairs again bc tyler will be very tired and josh will lie tyler on the bed and tyler might murmur a  very soft thank you to josh and josh will smile like it was nothing and join tyler in the bed and tyler will shuffle very close to joshs big safe body and feel nicer when hes close and he will fall asleep again and once josh has made sure his breathing was even and he was off he would allow himself to drift away too and everything would be quiet again

when josh is angry or frustrated all tyler has to do is look at his face and he can just read exactly what song he needs and he will find it and put it on loud louder louder and josh will drum he wil play his drums so hard till his arms grow tired but he will continue hitting the drums using all of his body to hit them harder and tyler will sit and watch and wait or if theyre frustrated together they will play and shout and jump around and scream and hit more drums and scream more until the sun rises and their bodies are completely drained of energy and they will drop on the bed and the very second theg close their eyes they would fall asleep instantly and when they wake up everything will be fine

or Josh is a different kind of upset and he will drop himself on to the floor and lay dead still sometimes sobbing sometimes numb and emotionless and after a few minutes in this absolute silence Tyler would lie down next to him and stare up at the ceiling and he would just start talking about anything and it didnt even matter what, might be the unfairness of life or might as well be how he bought a notebook yesterday it didnt matter all that mattered was that tyler was there and his voice was so soothing and it is joshs favourite sound in the world and josh would close his eyes and listen to the sound of his voice, not knowing what he was saying at all, not noticing words and sentences but sounds and tone and the way his lips and mouth moved and his throat bobbed up and down and his chest when he took a breath and the sound of tyler helped him calm down and it pushed all the negatice awful thoughts out of his head and filled it with the sound of _him_

 

**Author's Note:**

> fyi all of these rambles r probably sent via whatsapp to cheer up a sad friend so thats why the paragraphs do the thing where theyre divided in tiny paragraphs  
> stay cool kids


End file.
